chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregorio Estoban
Gregorio Fillipe Federico Estoban was a farmer who was a native of the moon of Compass which was in turn part of the Groombridge 34b planetary system. He was a simple man who was concerned with matters of his family and loved his only surviving child, Maria. Gregorio was skilled at his trade as a farmer, but as a young man he also protected other farms in the area from monsters that roamed the plains at night, which made him an apt fighter. In December of 3235, Gregorio played the impromptu host of Shadow the Hedgehog, who by chance had ended up in his home following an escape from a UNSC military spacecraft. Gregorio took him in and for a time kept him under his protection. Biography Gregorio Estoban had always been a resident of Compass. He himself was a sixth generation colonist who was descended from Spanish settlers who came to the world after the Covenant War in the 26th Century. He grew up speaking the language of his ancestors and learning the customs of Spain. However he has never even left his world even once. Estoban was about as unfamiliar with his heritage as could possibly be, claiming to be Spanish in descent only. His family home was ancestral and had been constantly rebuilt. As a young boy, he helped his father and uncles update his home to become marginally more modernized. Gregorio's family was out of the way and was located far outside the city of Frojila, which was only practically reached by car. Gregorio learned of how to be a farmer from his father and mother. He was taught to care for the livestock and for the plants for they would care for his family in return, which left him with a respect for the creatures. Because of their isolation from general society apart from a few local families, Gregorio had become somewhat distrusting of outsiders. However, he met his future wife when he was only sixteen years of age. Her name was Lazillia, the youngest daughter of a property owner from Frojilia. She was not of Spanish descent though; she was Portuguese, which led to some interesting times where they quickly learned each others' languages. This relationship was one that dominated Gregorio's mind until they finally wed when they were 21. Lazillia moved to the family farm in spite of her father insisting that he would purchase property within the city for she and Gregorio to live in. Eventually, he relented and decided that she should do whatever made her happy. Indeed, Gregorio himself was slightly taken aback that she would prefer to live out in the country with him. However in the end it didn't matter. They were both incredibly happy. Gregorio became the father of a son, Martin, born four years after he and his wife married. In tradition of their family, he was raised to be a farmer and be self-sufficient to live off the land. Gregorio wasn't sure if he would be a good father, but he trusted himself to pass down the knowledge that his own father gave him to survive and indeed thrive off the land. Gregorio and Martin shared a close relationship, commonly staying out late and staring at the brightness of the gas giant their moon orbited and watching the clouds move around as the tiny heavenly body raced around its parent. This child-like innocence and fascination with the universe never left him and Gregorio was happy to see this. When Martin was 11 he informed his family that he wanted to apply to the Frontier Corps and explore the universe. Gregorio was actually shocked with this decision on the part of his son, partially because it was so sudden, and partially because Gregorio was not the type to actually care what was going on outside of Compass. He reasoned with his son that the world outside of their own was fraught with danger and it would only overwhelm his boy. It may have been speaking the truth, but underneath it all, Gregorio was concerned that if his son left, he would never want to come back home to Compass and instead would choose to live somewhere else among the stars. Not wanting his son to leave him, he dissuaded him by saying that he would need education that his family could not afford in order to be considered for one of those programs. Martin, suddenly heartbroken, realized that what his father spoke of was true. The Estobans were not rich and not since the first generation of colonists could they afford any excessive lifestyle. Martin though eventually resolved himself to save up any scraps of money he could earn to pay to go to school so that he would indeed apply one day. This was entirely without his father's knowledge. By the time his son turned 20, Gregorio had not even caught wind of his son's plans to leave. He had recently become a father once more as his daughter Maria was born. Maria though was the opposite in personality to her brother. She was quiet, reserved, but she did seem to have that same curiosity that her brother shared. In this happiness though came sadness. Shortly after his daughter's birth, Lazillia died due to an immune system disorder that came from antibiotic use. This destroyed Gregorio as the love of his life had left him. This also prompted his son to go forward with his plans. About four days before he was hoping to leave, a neighboring farm pleaded for help from anybody who would listen. Creatured known was chupacabras were attacking. These were horrible beasts that could only be taken down by group work. Martin insisted on going to help even when his father was trying to restrain him. Gregorio believed that his son was too proud and headstrong to think clearly. Despite this, Martin wriggled through his fingers and left to defend his neighbors. He never came back alive. Wracked with grief, Gregorio started to develop a new protective personality almost to the point of obsession. He wanted to keep his daughter safe because she was now all he had left in the world, and that desire groomed her daughter into a person that never wanted to leave her home, instead looking at the outside world as a painting in which she would gladly look at and experience but never touch and be a part of, and she was perfectly fine with that. He did love her greatly though and hoped that she would marry one of the sons of the nearby farms which would eventually unify their fields. In December of 3235, Gregorio experienced a mix up in his life as he was the rescuer of a creature that was not Human, but he could have believed it was. While on a late night drive from a friend's house, he saw a streak of fire coming from the sky. Beliveing it to be a pilot in danger he raced to the crash site and pulled the survivor from the wreckage. He was not Human in the least, a fuzzy creature with black and red quills dressed like a prisoner. Unsure of what to do, he placed him in the back of his truck and took the strange creature back to his home before the military arrived. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Civilian